


Together

by yunbins



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Chef Yunhyeong, Double B, Established Junbob, Fanboy Yunhyeong, M/M, Stan Twitter Yunhyeong, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunbins/pseuds/yunbins
Summary: Yunhyeong as twitter stan and a double B shipper but also Hanbin's little bitch. They are dating. Bobby knows it, everyone around them knows it. well, except Double B and Hanbin's fan army.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Happy New Year everyone! This fic is still part of ThiccmasYUNBIN. More notes will be added at the end.

Left with nothing to do on a Saturday night, Yunhyeong opted to just browse the internet and scroll through his timeline. Then a preview came to his view, it was Double B in the airport, coming back from their overseas schedule. Without hesitation, Yunhyeong started to spazz over the photos of his favorites. Retweeting photos and even reply to tweets. His stan account is full of Double B photos and contents which makes him extremely happy. 

 

While Yunhyeong is busy spazzing and retweeting, he didn't notice that his front door opened and closed indicating that someone arrived already. 

 

Making a clear sound of his arrival, Hanbin immediately knew what his lover is doing. 

 

"So, are you gonna continue on spazzing about me and Bobby?" Hanbin said. 

 

He clearly knows that Yunhyeong likes looking at his and Bobby's photos. He keeps on saying that Double B is like his best brotp. He doesn't find it weird that he pairing his own boyfriend to his best friend. 

 

"Bin, you are here!" Yunhyeong hurriedly drops his cell phone and excitedly hugs his boyfriend. 

 

Hanbin received the hug warmly, it's been almost a week since they saw each other and seeing Yunhyeong definitely sweeps away all his tiredness. 

 

After the hug and maybe some kisses too, Yunhyeong immediately asked Hanbin if he has eaten dinner. It is getting late but he can always prepare a decent meal if Hanbin asks for one. 

 

"Yeah, I just want to sleep," Hanbin answered while yawning. 

 

"Then sleep it is," Yunhyeong replied while half dragging Hanbin to their shared bedroom. 

 

Fourth-year into their relationship but Hanbin still couldn't get enough of Yunhyeong, one of the sweetest soul that he met in his 25 years of existence. All thanks to Bobby that he actually met Yunhyeong. 

 

Leaving his youth behind for his passion for, Hanbin doesn't have many friends. Even experiences of the youth were all left the moment he entered YG. On his second year being a trainee, Bobby entered the copy and both of them are paired up to be a group along with other trainees. Eventually, after months of training with a group of five people, the company decided that a duo would be better. 

 

It wasn't until after a year that Bobby introduced Yunhyeong. At first, Hanbin thought that both of them were in a relationship. The first time he met Yunhyeong was an ordinary meet up at a cafe where Bobby invited him to go.

 

The first time he saw Yunhyeong, he was immediately captured but then he stepped back assuming that he is with Bobby. They were playful and sweet. Prior to meeting the older one, he already heard stories about him, how Yunhyeong is studying culinary with dreams of opening his own bistro. Stories about Bobby and Yunhyeong's childhood. 

 

If Bobby didn't add the word best friend when he introduced Yunhyeong, Hanbin would've gone home with a broken heart and an unreachable first love. 

 

They started to hang out more and more. And every time he meets the older, he always ends up in awe and admiration. All of Hanbin's life, he never hesitated nor got confused on things but when it comes to Yunhyeong everything else is uncertain. Yunhyeong is an angel and perfect human with everything best as a package. 

 

Before actually confessing his feelings to Yunhyeong, Hanbin had a long talk with Bobby - being the one that knows Yunhyeong more than anyone, he had to make sure that he got his permission too. It was not a surprise to Bobby when he confessed but his warnings were enough to make Hanbin keep his mind straight. 

 

It was the night before their debut that Hanbin confessed to Yunhyeong. A normal dinner in a cafe near YG. He said his piece, and Yunhyeong just answered 'Are you crazy?' he was in a panic to hear that from the older, he didn't know if that was a rejection or not. 

 

_ "Hanbin, are you okay?" Yunhyeong asked him after hearing his confession.  _

 

_ Now, Hanbin is confused. _

 

_ “You are debuting tomorrow, many people are waiting for your debut. Your fans who are always there supporting you will be disappointed if they here this,” Yunhyeong added. _

 

_ “Yunhyeong hyung, do you like me?” Hanbin asked. _

 

_ “Yes,” Yunhyeong replied. _

 

_ “Then be with me,” Hanbin continued. _

 

_ “No. We can’t Hanbin,” Yunhyeong answered. _

 

_ “If you are worried about the fans, please don’t this is my private life, I can date whoever I like and if they are truly my fans then they will understand. Also…” Hanbin was speaking when Yunhyeong interrupted. _

 

_ “What about your contract? Isn't there a rule about dating?” Yunhyeong asked.  _

 

_ “No, there is nothing like that. You can ask Bobby hyung about it, I am not lying. Also, I am not going to hide you from people.” Hanbin explained.  _

 

_ Yunhyeong sighed. Then said okay.  _

 

_ At first, it really confused Hanbin, but when Yunhyeong said okay it all made sense. He needs reassurance. He needs loyalty and security. _

 

_ “One mistake Hanbin and we’re over.” That's what Yunhyeong told Hanbin on the night that he agreed to be in a relationship with him.  _

 

Fast forward to today, Hanbin is nothing but loyal to Yunhyeong and Yunhyeong only. They are happy, occasionally fights over silly things but no one gives up easily. Hanbin never planned to hide his relationship to the public, but with Yunhyeong's request to keep his life private and away from the limelight - Hanbin had no other choice but to protect what Yunhyeong wants. 

 

Yunhyeong now owns his bistro that happens to be Double B’s favorite, they are often seen there eating so fans are growing curious about the owner that was labeled as the duo’s close friend. Fans never got his name, just a glance of his face. On some days, Bobby visits alone, on other days Hanbin goes alone or both visits together. 

 

On special days that Hanbin is on break, Yunhyeong makes sure that they have breakfast together. Preparing food for Hanbin makes him happy, seeing Hanbin eat relaxes him. Hanbin's work is tiring and stressful that is why Yunhyeong tries to help him by feeding him. This is the only way that he thinks that he is useful to Hanbin. 

 

“Babe, what are you doing today?” Yunhyeong asks Hanbin while serving him his freshly brewed coffee. 

 

Hanbin sips on his coffee before saying his reply. 

 

“I will just finish some songs and maybe hang out at Homie (Yunhyeong's Bistro).” 

 

“What about Bobby?” Yunhyeong asked again. 

 

Hanbin shrugged. 

 

“Probably gonna go and woo June. Heard a fight happened while we were out the country.” while taking a bite of the omelet that Yunhyeong cooked. 

 

Yunhyeong sighed and picked up his phone to text his best friend. 

 

_ yun: what did you do this time?  _

_ bob: helped some chick out and was photographed again and june saw it, and thought I was cheating. :( _

_ yun: hope it gets fixed. visit me at Homie soon. I miss your ugly face.  _

_ bob: idk depends on how june will respond.  _

 

“Another rumor of Bobby being in a relationship.” Yunhyeong blurted out. 

 

Hanbin hummed in recognition that he hears Yunhyeong. 

 

“Don't cheat on me, Bin.” Yunhyeong uttered softly. 

 

Hanbin dropped his spoon and slowly held Yunhyeong's hands. 

 

“Hey, I would never do that,” Hanbin reassured him. 

 

It was later that day when Yunhyeong opened his stan account only to be welcomed by Double B magazine photoshoot and a comeback announcement. Him and Hanbin never really talked about work when they are together because their me time is limited and they want to make it worth. 

 

He was at the bistro, just resting and now started to spazz. 

 

**_@bybinim: OH MY GOSH. DOUBLE B IS SO CUTE. THIS MAGAZINE IS THE BEST._ **

**** **_are you going to buy this magazine @bybinim?_ **

**_as expected from our Double B president @bybinim._ **

 

**_@bybinim: ahhhhh!! i. can't. wait. to. buy. my. own. copy!!! DOUBLE B IS. THE BEST DUO EVER. I WANT TO. CRY….._ **

 

**_@bybinim: DOUBLE B really thought that I wouldn't cry over a photoshoot but they are wrong. My tears is flooding my place right now!!! MY HEART_ **

**** **_cries with you @bybinim._ **

**_my heart @bybinim._ **

  
  


While Yunhyeong is busy spazzing, his favorite duo arrived in his place without him knowing. If not for Bobby’s knock at his office, he wouldn’t even notice.

 

“Ya! Song Yunhyeong, stop that.” Bobby whines at Yunhyeong.

 

Hanbin was just looking at his boyfriend and bandmate arguing over Yunhyeong’s weird obsession.

 

“Seriously Song Yunhyeong when will you stop over this stan twitter? Don’t you find it weird to like pair us both, when you are actually dating one of us?” Bobby asked.

 

Yunhyeong just answered cheekily. 

 

“No, but I really find it cute when the two of you are together. You are like brothers playing on stage. And I don’t think this is weird. Only means that I am a Double B fun.” 

 

“Hanbin talk to your boyfriend.” Bobby trying to ask for help.

 

Hanbin only smiled and winked at Yunhyeong, which irritated Bobby more.

 

“You are aware that they are doing it romantically right?” Bobby asked as he tries to convince Yunhyeong that it is a weird hobby.

 

“Yeah, but I don’t do it romantically,” Yunhyeong replied.

 

“Yeah you don’t but your twitter friends do,” Bobby said which made Yunhyeong change the subject.

 

“Okay, what do you guys want to eat? I’ll cook it since the other chef is out for the day.” Yunhyeong asked.

 

“I’ll just have the usual,” Hanbin answered which Yunhyeong already know, the bistro’s famous spicy tuna pesto -  the first dish that Yunhyeong cooked for Hanbin when they started dating.

 

“How about you, Bob?” Yunhyeong asked.

 

“Hmmm, sweet potato pizza please!” Bobby answered.

 

Before Yunhyeong went to the kitchen he took a glance at his phone and got a notification from one of his twitter friends which plastered a smile on his face.

 

**_@bybinim double b’s on a date again in Homie Bistro. OMG!_ **

 

“Your fans are going crazy again, they know that both of you are here.” Yunhyeong smiled. 

 

“Damn! How do they know about everything?” Bobby asked. 

 

“Technically, not everything,” Hanbin answered as he snakes his arm on Yunhyeong’s waist to pull him closer for a side hug. Yunhyeong playfully hit Hanbin's side then removed the other man’s to proceed on going to the kitchen while the two just went to their usual sit.

 

It is a busy month for the duo again since they are coming back with a new album before doing their concert tour. Hanbin is barely around and Yunhyeong completely understands that.

 

It has been like this since they started dating and he is not a sick ass boyfriend that wants his boyfriend to be around every single second. He trusts Hanbin and besides Bobby is there to look out. He doesn’t need to worry about anything. 

 

Photoshoots, music video filming, rehearsals, and fan sign events -  there are a lot of things that are happening and it is a tiring month for the duo. Hanbin barely had time to sleep nor see Yunhyeong’s face. 

 

Even though Yunhyeong doesn't say it, Hanbin still feels bad about not making time for Yunhyeong. It felt like he is the only one receiving in their relationship while Yunhyeong is the only one sacrificing. 

 

They have never gone on dates publicly, didn’t even had a chance to take the boy out for dinner. The sacrifices that Yunhyeong made for Hanbin makes Hanbin guilty. 

 

After the release of Double B’s album, Yunhyeong is now finding himself buying more than the usual. He wanted to go to Double B’s fan sign event. It is his only way to actually see his boyfriend close after a month of missing out each other’s schedule. They may be living in the same roof but they’ve never actually talked and sit down most of the time. 

 

Yunhyeong misses Hanbin more than anything else. Sometimes he gets tired of their arrangement but he reminds himself that this is the choice that he made the moment that he decided to Hanbin’s other half.

 

**_@bybinim I really hope I could get into the fansign. I miss Hanbin already. :(_ **

**** **_omg!!!!!! good bybinim!!! hope you could see Double B up close!!!!_ **

**_are we finally going to see you bybinim??? I am so excited for you!!!!_ **

**_ahhh!! fighting bybinim._ **

 

Well, Yunhyeong got lucky - he was chosen to be in the fansign event. He is excited but he never mentioned it to Hanbin nor Bobby! 

 

On the day of the fansign event, Yunhyeong brought Hanbin's favorite pasta and Bobby’s hamburger as a gift. He was excited to see both of them but mostly Hanbin who hasn’t been home most of the time because of the busy schedule and some solo shoots. 

 

**_@bybinim_ ** **I am going to the venue now. wish me luck because I feel like I am gonna faint. HWNFIWBDIW**

 

Yunhyeong is not nervous that he is seeing Double B, he is nervous that this might have an effect on his relationship with Hanbin soon. He is afraid to see Hanbin's reaction, mentally noting that the later might get mad for doing something like this. Yunhyeong arrived at the venue 20 minutes before the event starts, his palms are sweaty but he is excited as well. 

 

Exhausted and lack of sleep - that's what Hanbin is feeling right now. The thought of bed, sleep and Yunhyeong beside him makes his exhaustion even worst. 

 

This comeback is one of the busiest that they had. Sure they are one of the leading acts in the industry right now and they got offers from everywhere - both as a pair and individually. 

 

Today's fansign is nothing new compared to the past ones, mindlessly signing CDs and accepting gifts from their fans. It makes him happy knowing that the songs that they write inspire people. He is happy knowing that many people believe in Double B, and their music. 

 

They are down to the last seven people at the line for fan sign when he felt that Bobby slightly dodged his harm signaling him to look at the line. Hanbin lifted his head only to see a blond guy wearing an all-black outfit while holding two paper bags and an album. 

 

Hanbin's heart probably skipped a beat or two. The person that he is missing for days is now a few steps away from him. Yunhyeong is the last person at the line and he couldn't wait until it gets to him. When it is finally Yunhyeong's time to go to Bobby’s lane, Hanbin can't help but glance. Yunhyeong’s smiling face radiates so much positivity, one of the main reason why Hanbin is so drawn to Yunhyeong. 

 

Hanbin heard Bobby calling him an idiot for doing crazy things like lining up for fansign and buying so many album. 

 

Hanbin feels like he is floating when Yunhyeong finally arrives at his spot at the table to get his album signed. 

 

Yunhyeong was smiling from ear to ear. Handing in his album to get signed. When he felt Hanbin's hand holding his and intertwining the gaps of their fingers. It has been a while since he felt the warmness. Yunhyeong then gave Hanbin the paper bag filled with food.

 

“Babe…” Hanbin said while staring at Yunhyeong's eyes. 

 

“Hey, here! I brought your favorite. I added a little more to the staff. Tell me if you need more I’ll have it delivered later.” Yunhyeong said in a faster pace indicating his nervousness.

 

“Babe…” Hanbin said again. 

 

Yunhyeong just smiled. 

 

“Hanbin, you can't stare for too long. People will notice.” Bobby whispered as he noticed that his best friend's boyfriend is exposing his whipped ass to their fans. 

 

“Bobby’s right.” Yunhyeong agreed while slowly removing his hands from Hanbin's grip.

 

“Stay with Manager Kim for awhile. We will be wrapping this up then we can talk.” Hanbin then uttered. 

 

“No, it is fine. I need to go back to the bistro. Just wanted to see you for a second.” Yunhyeong said as he is ushered to leave the stage.

 

Schedule after schedule, Hanbin is exhausted. He barely slept for the last week, now he finds himself on a plane flying to Germany for a photoshoot and campaign of Nivea. The worst thing about this schedule is that, he is doing it alone. For a month he will be staying in Germany attending events and shooting commercials, magazines and even doing interview. It is going to be a long month for Hanbin.

 

It hasn’t been a week since Hanbin flew to Germany and looks like he is already swamped with work that his good mornings will be the good night of Yunhyeong. First few days were okay, but now no word was heard from the other. Yunhyeong can’t help but worry. He knows that when Hanbin is too focused with work, he forgets to eat and even sleep - which Yunhyeong hopes that is not the case.

 

During weekdays, the bistro isn't really that busy. So Yunhyeong has more time to sit around or talk to some of the customers. Asking them about the food, and just checking if they need something. 

 

Today is another day of having free time to mop around and check his twitter. Yunhyeong wished he didn’t check it. It wasn’t the best way to welcome him while he is missing Hanbin. A fucking scandal and dating rumor. 

 

Yunhyeong is speechless on the news that he is seeing, Hanbin in a dating scandal. He can’t do this anymore. This must be the reason for the no text or call days. The dating scandal became worst when the pictures are being shared on his timeline now.

 

Hanbin flirting with a girl in a party, arms around the girl’s waste. Hanbin can’t hold his alcohol well so he never drinks on occasion that he attends to. Yunhyeong continued on scrolling, he is badly hurt that he didn’t even notice that he is crying, scrolling from one photo to the next photos, it gets worst. Hanbin escorting the girl inside a hotel, who knows what they did after. He is done with Hanbin’s lying ass. Yunhyeong never felt betrayed nor hurt in the entire relationship that he had with Hanbin. This is the first time.

 

“Yunhyeong…” Bobby entered Yunhyeong’s office completely understanding that his best friend already saw the news.

 

“You--” Yunhyeong looked at Bobby while tears are uncontrollably falling from his eyes.

 

Bobby rushed to his friend with fumes of anger inside. He doesn’t want to see Yunhyeong being hurt like this, he can probably kill Hanbin with his bare hands a right night. Trying to hush Yunhyeong, Bobby heard Yunhyeong’s phone ring. Seeing the caller ID completely drag his mood down under. 

 

“Hanbin's calling… What do you want me to do?” Bobby asked. 

 

“I’ll answer it,” Yunhyeong responded as he wipes his tears and answers the call. 

 

“Oh, so now you know how to call?” Yunhyeong sarcastically said. 

 

“Hanbin, what's there to explain? I told you, one mistake and we’re over.” Yunhyeong tried to keep himself from sobbing. He is pained, he is hurt. He wants to be alone. 

 

“Jiwon… I want to be alone.” Yunhyeong said to a concerned Bobby. 

 

Bobby can't even say no when Yunhyeong already used his real name. 

 

“Alright, but please answer when I call. And tell me what's going on.” Bobby answered as he ushered himself out of Yunhyeong's office. 

 

Exactly a week after the incident Yunhyeong is left with nothing but puffy eyes and a broken heart. Turns out the girl in the picture is Jisoo, a model and an actress who's been giving all the obvious hints that he likes Kim Hanbin. 

 

The week passed with Yunhyeong ignoring Hanbin's calls and occasionally answering Bobby's - he doesn't want to worry the other, especially that he is busy with his own career and is facing a lot of questions regarding his labelmate and groupmate’s issue. The company has released a statement denying all allegations regarding the hotel incident that Hanbin is facing. However, nothing is believable than what the public see through the picture. 

 

Yunhyeong hasn't gone home since the incident, he is still not ready to be reminded of anything Hanbin related. He has been staying in Homie for a while now, the time that he didn't go home is the time that was meant for thinking. Finally, he decided to move out of their shared apartment. Probably he’s gonna stay in his parents’ house for a while or just stay in Homie. It is comfortable enough in his office. 

 

A week left since Hanbin is scheduled to go back to Korea. He is dreadful and frustrated to go home. The moment that the scandal blew up, he requested to cancel all his schedule and go home. Of course, his request was denied and is instructed to finish everything scheduled. Since the incident he has been avoiding Jisoo, that cunning girl definitely drugged her drink to frame her up. Hanbin is furious, it became worse when Yunhyeong broke up with him. Now the urge to fly back home is stronger than ever. He is fucking mad that he can't even explain himself to Yunhyeong.

 

No words can even go beyond hello since he is always forwarded to Yunhyeong's voicemail. He is crying of frustration that he can't go and talk to him. He doesn't even know what's the situation in Korea since his manager keeps on answering, we will handle it or everything is handled well. He doesn't know how to fix his relationship with Yunhyeong. It doesn't matter to Hanbin if the world judges him over numerous photos, all he cares about is Yunhyeong. He will only need at peace if Yunhyeong believes him. Only Yunhyeong matters at this point in time. 

 

On the day of Hanbin's arrival, he expected the number of reporters swamped at the entrance of the airport waiting for his words over the issue. And as the truth that he knows, he did nothing but deny everything. He can't carelessly say that he was drugged because he has nothing but his own words while the public has photos. He can't compete to those until he has a shred of concrete evidence. His management knows that he doesn't drink any alcohol on any occasion, so that alone is a question on how is it possible that he wakes up at a hotel room naked. 

 

After going to YG and personally answering questions about what really happened so the whole team can create a good strategy to die down the issue before the duo release the concert announce. Hanbin hurriedly went home, eager to talk to Yunhyeong and straighten things up. But to his surprise, he arrives at an empty, cold and dusty apartment. This proves that no one was here for days. 

 

Before panicking, Hanbin tried to check the closet but to his dismay, almost all of the clothes were gone and there Hanbin saw the Cartier Love Bracelet that he has given Yunhyeong on their first anniversary. They made a promise to only remove the bracelet when they were over. And this broke Hanbin, he is wrecked to death that his tears are flowing continuously like waterfalls. Hurriedly he then went to Homie whole thinking that probably Yunhyeong is there, cooling off things but to Hanbin's surprise, the bistro is closed with a notice outside the door that it will stop operating until further notice. 

 

Desperate, he then went to Yunhyeong's parents home - it was not a surprise that they are giving him looks and is wondering what he is doing there. Of course, weeks ago his scandal was released to the public and now he is in front of the parents of his boyfriend. Ex by now. 

 

Hanbin got nothing but  _ I also don't know  _ from Yunhyeong's parents after explaining that nothing among what's written is true. Yunhyeong's mother said they believe him and hope he patches up things with their son. Yunhyeong went home to his parents a few days ago before he left saying that he needs time to think things and wants to be alone for a moment.

 

Hanbin is left with nothing but to call Bobby which he hopes to answer his call. 

 

“Hell-” Hanbin was already cut off the even before he finished his first sentence. 

 

“Why are you calling?” The person on the other line hissing while talking. 

 

“Hyung, do you know where Yunhyeong is? I need to talk to him.” Hanbin pleaded to squeeze out even the slightest detail. 

 

“I don't know. You tell me, idiot. I told you Hanbin, never hurt Yunhyeong. That was my only warning.” Bobby said in a sadder voice.

 

“I am so mad at you that I could kill you right now, Hanbin.” Bobby hissed.

 

Hanbin can’t help but silently sob.

 

“No one is gonna find him, Hanbin,” Bobby added.

 

“What do you mean?” Hanbin asked curiously.

 

“Meet me up and I’ll tell you.” 

 

Then Bobby ended the call.

 

Hanbin hurriedly went to the place that Bobby texted him. He was dying to know what is happening and where the fuck Yunhyeong is. From being transferred to Yunhyeong’s voicemail to now dead and unreachable number. Worry covers Hanbin, he doesn’t know what to do and the only thing he could ask is  _ “where are you?” _

 

He tweeted it. A tweet that stirs a lot of questions to everyone that saw it. After the scandal, this is the first time that Hanbin publicly showed himself, maybe not physically. Questions of who is stirring up. Fans, news site, and tabloids are digging to possible answers or maybe hints of the  _ you _ in Hanbin’s tweet.

 

Hanbin arrived in Bobby’s crib five minutes earlier. Bobby welcomed him with a sad aura.

 

“Have a sit.” Bobby offered.

 

“Hyung, what do you mean by what you said over the phone?” Hanbin hurriedly asks as his mind is going a distance of possibility of reasons he can’t think of Yunhyeong is missing and no one knows where he is at the moment.

 

Bobby breathes slowly before answering Hanbin’s question. He didn’t think that this would happen again.

 

“Yunhyeong has a habit of running away. The moment he gets hurt, it feels like he doesn’t exist in everyone's life. Even his parents know how delicate it is when he gets hurt. He doesn’t like it when people see him getting hurt. This is not the first time that this happened, Hanbin. Have you ever thought when I first entered the company, and why it took me a year to let you meet Yunhyeong? Where in fact I have talked about him since the first we met. Well, that was the time he came back after being gone for almost a year. He came back like as if nothing happened.” 

 

“What happen back then?” Hanbin’s stirs more question as the event becomes more trivial for him.

 

“He was dating someone back then. He gave that guy everything, that was the first relationship he had after revealing his sexuality. It was a year of bullshit with a guy that I never approved, it was Yunhyeong that discovered how the guy used him and has been cheating even before the start of the relationship. The moment Yunhyeong ask for an explanation, the guy just answered that everything about them is a joke. Nothing is real. He made Yunhyeong feel like shit that is being stepped on.” Bobby breathes again, closing his eyes as memories of Yunhyeong running to him while begging to take away the pain.

 

“I have been hoping that it won’t happen again. No one will ever know when he is coming back. All you just need to do right now is wait. He will come around but I don’t know for how long Hanbin.”  Bobby stood up and patted his labelmate’s shoulder for encouragement.

 

Everyone is left hanging, the you that Hanbin posted six months ago has been named ㅡ a certain person named YUN. Fans are in question, fans that never left during the times that he was attacked because of his scandal. 

 

It took a good three months for Hanbin to prove his innocence. He was framed. Apparently, Jisoo planned the whole thing. Planting the seed on cornering Hanbin to bow and to threatened him on destroying his career. Jisoo was obsessed and sick, thinking that she could control Hanbin by creating a scandal between them. It never happened, anything but some precious lies that Jisoo wished is true. Jisoo was sent to the hospital for rehabilitation and for some psychological test. Hanbin didn't have all the energy to get mad at Jisoo, all he felt now is pity. Pity that how a person can be so low in love and would destroy someone just to attain love

 

Times like this, Hanbin is contented how he met Yunhyeong, whose love is unconditional. Yunhyeong who gave his heart to everything that needs love, he who smiles at everything, he who enjoys little things, he who Hanbin that misses the most.

 

It was a certain move that after the scandal, Double B went on hiatus. Canceling their planned concert and even now showing themselves to the public. 

 

As for Hanbin, he is still waiting for Yunhyeong's comeback. He can only wait to know that the love of his life doesn't want to get found. He tried locating Yunhyeong, even paid a big amount of cash to try and find his whereabouts. 

 

Forward to six months after Yunhyeong's disappearance, Hanbin is left with no choice but to ask the public for help. He knows that Bobby said that Yunhyeong will come back when he is ready and out of pain. However, for Hanbin the wait is slowly killing him. He is dying a little more every day that he doesn't know any news about Yunhyeong. 

 

Hanbin knows better than what he is about to do will either make him whole again or break Yunhyeong's life. He asked his management about his plan, at first it became a serious talk of continuous no. Hanbin didn't give up, thinking that this can be his last choice. If Yunhyeong doesn't come to him, then he’ll come to Yunhyeong. 

 

His post probably stirred more curiosity regarding his tweet and who is this person that Hanbin misses. Once again he is the headlines of every newsites, his name is trending on search list including username bybinim. 

 

Double B fans are all freaking out why a fan account is suddenly tagged by their idol. More importantly, the fan account has been dead for months already. Most fans are assuming that Hanbin got hack not until he posts another one. 

 

_ Hello. This is B.I from Double B. _

 

_ This is the first time in a while that I am going public, after the rumors that were proven to be false, Double B decided to take a rest and let the issue die down.  _

 

_ I would also like to take this opportunity to thank all the fans who stayed with me amidst the false accusations that I faced. Those who defended and stood up for me while I am under the attack. I can't say enough thank you to everyone but at this point I want to ask for forgiveness from everyone. Some may get hurt on the things that I would say in this letter but I just need to say it here and maybe I need to say this to ask for everyone's help.  _

 

_ I know a lot of you are curious on my previous tweets and who is this person that I suddenly mentioned. I would like to formally introduce that person - his name is Song Yunhyeong and I met him 5 years ago. He is the person that inspired me, every day for the past years. He is the person that I missed the most right now. _

 

_ He has been there when I debuted, I actually dated him the night before I debuted as everyone's B.I but remained as his Kim Hanbin. Weird as you may say if you check his account, he is a fan of Double B. I knew all of these weird things that he does, but still, that doesn't make me less love him. _

 

_ He who has a heart so pure and so true. He who I did not want to hide from the start. He who makes me feel important. He who brings sunshine on my darkest days. He who I haven't seen for six months. _

 

_ I have badly hurt him through the scandal that I was in, the incident that made him leave. It was my fault, to begin with, I was not careful. He always reminded me to take care. His vision around me was pure of positivity. His smiles were the strength of chances. His presence alone was one of my happiness.  _

 

_ I have been in search for him the past months, the person that I can not find - the person that I need to find. I don't know how to find him, I just need to find him. _

 

_ And to Yunhyeong, if you are reading this - love, please come home. I miss you so bad. I could never be living without you in it. Please let me find you, I'll come to you. _

 

It has been a week after Hanbin posted, he slowly posted pictures of Yunhyeong and him together. Then, pictures of Yunhyeong and Hanbin in Homie were all starting to get posted. Even the photos during the fansign were posted. Many fans were accepting it positively and even pledge to help Hanbin. Some were mum about the issue and some were just plain rude. Throwing names and accusations but that doesn't stop Hanbin from hoping that he'll find Yunhyeong again. 

 

Marking the second week of Hanbin's letter, someone messaged him through twitter saying that he saw someone that looks like Yunhyeong, volunteering in a children's shelter on the outskirts of Busan. The one who messaged included the address of the shelter, it would take at least 5 hours from the city proper to get to the place. Hanbin wasted no time and informed Bobby about it. He can't wait any longer, he needs to confirm it right away. 

 

Hanbin arrived the next day, he was jittery. He doesn't know what to say when he finally sees Yunhyeong. It has been 7 months since he last saw Yunhyeong, Hanbin doesn't know how he survived it. But he is here now, steps away from Yunhyeong. 

 

He stepped in the compound where kids are playing, laughing and just running around. And there he saw Yunhyeong, he changed his hair and cut it too. From black, it is now blond. There is his sunshine playing around with kids. Laughing and smiling brightly. He missed hearing his laugh, looking at Yunhyeong right now Hanbin doesn't want to take that away. Yunhyeong’s heart is the most beautiful thing that he has ever received and now Hanbin greedily wants it back. 

 

Slowly, Hanbin is getting closer to Yunhyeong. He can clearly hear his breathing getting heavy and there he arrives an arm length away from Yunhyeong. 

 

“Yunhyeong hyung…” Hanbin breathily said. 

 

He was faced by a beautiful face, a face that he missed seeing the most. The smile suddenly faded when Yunhyeong saw him. Immediately the older ran away from him. But with faster instinct, Hanbin was able to catch him. 

 

“Love, stop running away from me,” Hanbin said as he tries to stop Yunhyeong from escaping. 

 

“Hanbin… why are you here?” Yunhyeong asked slowly giving up in escaping and just relaxed at Hanbin's hold. 

 

“Everything was a lie, I was framed. Hear me out, please.” Hanbin pleaded. 

 

Yunhyeong faced Hanbin now with tears falling from his eyes. He can't stop himself from crying. He can't help it. 

 

Seeing Yunhyeong's cry just break Hanbin. He is now wiping the tears from Yunhyeong's face. 

 

“Please don't cry. I hate seeing you get hurt.” 

 

“Hanbin…” 

 

“Yes, babe?” Hanbin answered softly. 

 

“I’m sorry I gave up on you. I am sorry for being so weak and for running away. I am sorry I can't be strong enough to come back the moment that the truth was out. I am sorry I doubted you. I am sorry that I didn't trust you. I am sorry for leaving. I am sorry that I am not worthy of your love. I am…” Yunhyeong said while trying to contain all the pain that he is feeling. He missed Hanbin so much. He missed everything about them, but he is too weak to face all the pain. 

 

“None of it is your fault. Those sorry are nothing because I was never mad at you.” Hanbin said while hugging Yunhyeong. 

 

“It’s okay that you run away, it's okay that you are weak. It's okay that you left but it is not okay for you to doubt of not being worthy of my love. You are beyond perfect. Talk to me if you are in pain, I’ll be your cure. If you are feeling weak I will be your strength, if you want to run away, I’ll go with you.” Hanbin finished his words by leaving a kiss on Yunhyeong's forehead. 

 

“Bin…”

 

“Hmmm. Let’s go home?” Hanbin asked. 

 

“But…”

 

“No buts.”

 

“I miss you, Hanbin.” Yunhyeong uttered as he bow down his head. 

 

“I know…” 

 

“Please don't leave me again, I’m seriously going to die by the mere thought of not seeing you.” Hanbin pleaded. 

 

“I won’t…” Yunhyeong the held Hanbin's arms. 

 

“Even if it gets a little crazier from now on, bybinim. Please hold my hand the tightest that you can.” Hanbin said while smiling from ear to ear. 

 

Yunhyeong is confused. 

 

“What did you do, Kim Hanbin?”

 

Hanbin just answered with a smile and a shrugged. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone! 2018 has been a great year for me and for all the fics that I am written. Together will be my last fic, I will take a rest, pause for a while and maybe say goodbye too. It is not that I don't love YUNBIN, it is just I want to rest. My inspiration and motivation to write are decreasing and I don't like that. I don't want to give everyone a rushed fic. To all my readers, thank you very much! I am really happy to share all my works. Have a good 2019!


End file.
